A dream coming true
by MushroomNatsu
Summary: Lucy always wanted to become a cook in the future, but always had problems and started giving up. Up until she met a strange pink haired guy...
1. My wish

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't write at all, in like a year or something! I just.. I dunno. I didn't get the time to actually even think about writing. And if I did, I got no ideas what so ever. I'm just having a little hard time. School is going to get even harder and I'll get less time. But maybe I'll make one last chapter for my other FT story and continue with this one! Yes! A new story! I suddenly got an idea and started typing. And now fully NatsuxLucy! And maybe a small focus on other peeps. But through the eyes of Lucy! Please keep in mind that I don't know English that well and the scentence structure and spelling can be kinda weird. I hope you like it and please enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

'A dream coming true'

Chapter 1: A wish.

My dream finally came true. I, Lucy Heartfilia, chef in one of the most famous restaurants of Fiore. I can't believe it! It really did came true! I never thought this could and would happen..  
How I became this successful, is a long story. It all started when I met a strange boy...

-:-

'LUCY! COME DOWNSTAIRS! NOW!' I heard. 'Coming!' I shouted and quickly put on my work outfit. My outfit is a simple white blouse, black pants, a brown apron and some pumps.  
I flew over the stairs and quickly ran through the door to the workplace. The smell of old wood and paint reached my nose. It made me think of old people...  
As you already know, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. My parents died a long time ago in an accident, so now I work at the antiqueshop of my friend and her father. It's pretty nice working here. I get a decent salary and I may do whatever I want here.  
I entered the workplace and looked around. Cana Alberona, one of my best-friends, was standing in front of the counter. A gigantic line was forming in front of it, which isn't surprising in the weekends.  
'Lucy! Help me! I can't do it alone!' Cana shouted to me and started to help one of the customers, definiterly panicking.  
I quickly ran to the counter. 'I can help now too!' I shouted and watched the people fight for a spot in the front. A man with a giant mustache jumped to the counter and put a giant clock on the counter! 'It's broken! I don't know what's wrong with it. Please look at it' the man said loudly, twirling his moustache between his fingers.  
I looked at the clock and searched if there was any damage. It looked like a little piece of wood got stuck in the clockwork. God, how lazy can people be? I'm sure he didn't even look himself why the clock didn't work.  
I pulled out the piece of wood and pushed the giant clock back to him! 'Next time you should look better! Next please!' I shouted.  
The man glared at me and quickly took his clock away with him. A woman with a big wooden horse rushed up to me. 'I want to sell it' she said to me. I sighed and started working.  
And so my day began...

Few hours later...

'Lucy! You saved my life!' Cana said, hugging me. It had cost us almost a whole day to get rid of all those people. 'What can I do to show my gratitude?' Cana continued, not letting me go.  
'Ehh...why not go to a restaurant tonight?' I suggested. I must confess, I love cooking. Well...I guessed you already know, but I'm just reminding you. So!, I love cooking! I love going to restaurants and try their food. It's sometimes so delicious! Some people say I have a gift. You know why? When I eat a dish, even if I know it or not, with one bite I can guess which ingredients are used for the dish. Even which seasonings!  
'Again? You always say: ''Let's go to a restaurant! Bla Bla Blah!'' Why not ask if we can go to a fair or go to a bar or something?' Cana started complaining, letting me go and sitting down on a chair. I sighed.  
'I just like food' I said. A giant sweatdrop appeared above Cana's head. 'Nevermind, you said that too last time...and the time before that...and before that...and..' she said while standing up and walking away, heading to the stairs.  
Oh! I forgot to tell you guys! Downstairs is the shop and antinques and upstairs is where we all live. There are 3 rooms upstairs. One for Cana's dad, one for Cana and me and one is the livingroom and kitchen.  
I walked up the stairs, past Cana, and went to the kitchen.

I went to a cupboard and opened it. There stood a little pot, and it was filled with money. On the pot stood: Tips for Lucy.  
I opened the pot and started to count the money.  
1000 jewel...2000 jewel..3000 jewel..  
After some minutes of counting I screamed.  
'Yes! Finally!' I screamed and started to dance around the room. 'What finally?' I heard behind me and turned around.  
There stood a big muscular man with brown hair and a beard. 'Ah, Gildarts-san!' I said in surprise and smiled. 'I finally got enough money to go the most famous restaurant in Fiore! Fairy Tail, here we come!'  
Gildarts smiled and hugged me 'That's great, Lucy!'  
I hugged him back and started to put all the money back in the pot. 'Is it enough money for the three of us? Or only you?' Cana asked, as she walks in the kitchen and helps me put the money back.  
I gulped. 'I guess I only have enough for one...' I said soft. Fairy Tail is the most expensive, weird, delicious restaurant in whole Fiore. It has five stars, and every meal is incredibly expensive. I've been holding onto my tips for a year and a few months now. And I finally got it!  
'Ah, okay.. So you're going without us..?' Cana asked, looking at me while drinking her beer. 'Uhm.. I guess so... Sorry..' I said, rubbing the back of my head.  
'It's okay, Lucy-chan' Gildarts said and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Everybody has a dream. And it's best to follow it on your own.' I looked up at him with a smile.

'Thanks, Gildarts-san' I said and pulled him in a hug, in which he gladly picked me up and twirled me around in the air.  
'Dad, stop. It's embarressing' Cana says and looks away. Gildarts put me down and sticks his tongue out at Cana. 'At least Lucy lets me do that. I'm not even allowed to touch you, my own daughter!' He says loudly. Cana stands up and sticks her tounge out too. 'Guys.. Y-you don't have to fight about this..' I say and quickly push Cana away from him.  
Cana laughs softly and looks at me. 'So, wanna go out for a bite?' I nod. 'Always! And you pay, of course!' I say and smile. Cana looks defeated and walks to the stairs, ready to leave. 'Let's go!' I rush out past Cana. 'Come! Come!' I shouted louder from downstairs and open the door to walk into the cold air of winter time.

_-Backstage-  
Gildarts is still standing in the kitchen. 'Guys.. What about me.. I need food too.. And did you really have to turn the lights off..?'_

**Hey! That was Chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be coming soon, showing more of Lucy's special gift. :)  
I hope you liked the story and please R&R!**


	2. My gift

**Yay! Chapter 2 is here! I'm lucky it's summer and I'm typing every chapter on my phone :') I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but it's the best I can do. Please tell me if it's too...much on details. I'm not fully satisfied.. Hehe..**  
**Please enjoy! :)**  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

**'A dream coming true'**

**Chapter 2: My gift**

It took another hour to find out to which restaurant we should go. Everything looked so good here! You had pizzaria's, foreign food, fish, meat, vegetarian, everything!  
We live in Magnolia, one of the bigger towns in Fiore. And the town with the most restaurants and café's. Lucky me!  
'How about a cheap one? Since I'm the one paying...' Cana says softly, holding her purse tightly in her hand. 'Sure! You choose then!' I say, excited. I'm acting like a little kid who may go to a themepark for the first time, but now with restaurants.  
Cana pulls me to a little place where they sell all different kinds of food. We sit down and order something to drink. Cana of course a beer.. And I take some water.  
When we get our drinks and the menu, my face lights up when I look in it. Salads, Meat, Fish, Pizza, Pasta! Hmm, so good!  
'As a starter, I'll take... The Caesar salad!' I say and look at Cana. 'Guess I'll take some small shrimps as a starter'  
The waiter nods and writes it down. 'And as my main course I'll take the Linguini al Fredo!' i shout. Guess I am a bit too excited, maybe cause I can go to the freaking best restaurant of Fiore tomorrow! Cana looks weird at me and orders a steak cooked in red wine. The waiter writes it down and leaves us.  
I take a sip of my water, nervously ticking my fingers on the table. 'Soo...' Cana begins. 'Tell me something about that restaurant'  
'Well, Fairy Tail has five stars, the best cooks ever and I heard they are very strict in hiring their waiters. They only have 8 waiters and 5 cooks. No more, no less. Their foods are the most luxurous and most delicious foods you will ever taste. And since you know I love food, It's my dream to go there!' I say enthusiasticly.  
Actually my dream is becoming a cook there. I don't care about the tons of money you will earn or the prizes you will get, but just the fun and experience to be one of the five best cooks in the world. One problem, I haven't done any study, nothing. No cooking class, no lessons, never had a job as cook. That part actually already makes a stop to my dream. Fairy Tail only hired people who took cooking classes, classes in etiquette and socializing classes. I only took the etiquette classes and I admit I am very social. But no cooking class.  
'Wow, you must be very excited' Cana guesses. I nod and smile, pushing away the thoughts of not being able to cook.  
Our starters arrive. The Caesar Salad. Salad with small pieces of chicken, croutons, feta cheese with a small drizzle of mayonaise and Caesar salad sauce over it. Delicious! The small shrimps Cana ordered. Small shrimps in a coctail glass which is filled with coctail sauce and a small pieces of chives.  
I lick my lips and neatly grab my knife and fork, digging into my salad. Hmm, the olive oil and pepper that is thrown over it almost melting on your tounge immideatly. The salad is cold and fresh in your mouth. The chicken breaks apart easily when you bite it, combined with the croutons to make a crunchy aftermatch.  
I close my eyes and enjoy every bite. Cana just looks weird at me, which I grew used to since I always react like this.  
I secretly grab a shrimp from Cana and pop it on my mouth. The taste of fish immideatly spread, together with a little salt and the sweet salty taste of the coctail sauce and chive.  
Dude, I can't wait till the main course.  
Cana slowly finishes her shrimps while I look around the restaurant. Decent place if you look over the price of the food. Cana chose the cheapest place of all, which I don't really mind. Despite the cheapness, the food is still really good. And they have a lot of choice.  
Half an hour the waiter comes back with our main courses. Linguini al Fredo. Delicious spaghetti with a creamy, almost cheesy sauce with small pieces of ham in between. Almost the same as Spaghetti Carbonara, but a little different. Cana's steak also looks very good. A big piece of meat which is seasoned and cooked in red wine. A small salad and grilled potatoes on the side.  
'Looks so good!' I mumble and take a mouth full of my food. Oh, god. The soft pasta, the creamy sauce, the salty ham, perfect in harmony. I wonder how the food tastes in Fairy Tail. What if it's even better than this? If it was, I'd think I would faint.  
Cana eats her steak and admits it is very good. She normally never says something is good or better and the other. She sees food as food. As something we just eat to stay alive, not something to enjoy.  
With no dessert (Cana doesn't want to pay more), we leave the place after paying.  
'Ah, I'm full! Great food!' I say while walking back towards home. Cana hurries after me and walks beside me. 'It was okay.. Now let's hurry home before my dad gets angry'  
'Yosh! Let's go!' I answer and start running.

-:-

Arriving back at our house, I greet Gildarts and leave for our room. I sit at my desk and open a drawer. A small book and a featherpen lays in it. I grab the pen and the book and flip it open.

_Dear Mom,_

_I finally got enough money to go to Fairy Tail. I'm so excited!_  
_I hope I have enough for at least three or four dishes. And maybe there are some people there with the same passion as I have for food. Maybe even the same gift! I wish you'd come with me. (even though I'd don't have enough money for the both of us, hehe)_  
_Oh well, I'm going to go to bed now. Can't wait for tomorrow. Love you,_

_Lucy_

I close the book and lay the pen on top of it. I always write small letters to my mom. First I wrote on paper and put them in envelopes, but the drawer started to become full and Cana would start reading them. So I bought a book and continued writing them in here. I put a lock on the drawer so only I could read them. Cana complained first, but after some time she understood it was important for me.  
I stand up and lay in bed, even though it's just around 9 pm. I look up at the ceiling and sigh. Tomorrow is the day. Let's just hope it won't dissapoint me. I close my eyes, not even bothering to get dressed, and slowly go into a peaceful slumber.

**Phew! Done :)**  
**I'm really thinking what to do for the next chapter. Shall I make her meet Natsu, or somebody else? Any idea's?**  
**Please R&R!**


End file.
